


The Obsession and the Skeleton

by AnonymouslyAnonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Times for Papyrus, Delusional Grillby, Drugging, Forced Captivity, Grillby is psychotic, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags later, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, yandere-ish Grillby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAnonymous/pseuds/AnonymouslyAnonymous
Summary: From Day One, Grillby has always loved Papyrus. When Papyrus comes looking for Sans, he resolves one thing: protect him at all cost.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts).



> So I was watching some Yandere videos and the idea hit me: a yandere-esque Grillby. Haha. I am weak at the knees for some Papby. (Thanks for that, Sesu. XD) 
> 
> This work is dedicated to Sesurescue. Your Papby fanfics brought on this wonderful work of fiction. XD

To Grillby, there was nothing better than innocence. He guessed that was when his obsession for the tall skeleton began. Papyrus was truly something else, from his unwavering kindness to his obsessive desire to join the Royal Guard. Grillby felt his SOUL throb at the thought. When he got home, he had to do something about his desires. They were getting the better of him. The normally quiet bartender found himself shattering a glass the other night when someone made fun of Papyrus. 

It had startled his customers, the sound of the glass shattering causing the loud bar to go eerily quiet. Grillby had to take a moment to compose himself. He remembered it like it was yesterday. 

-FLASHBACK- 

“Hey, Grillby, what do you think about those weird skeletons?” A drunk patron had asked him. Truth be told, he had small crush on Papyrus. There was just something about him that was charming, charismatic, kind, sexy. 

Grillby blinked at that last thought. Sans would dust him if he tried anything with his precious younger brother. While Papyrus’ Battle Body left little to the imagination, it reminded Grillby of a child. It surely wouldn't protect him from the likes of humans. To the flaming bartender, it was kind of hot. (NO PUN INTENDED)

Grillby sighed and pushed those sinful thoughts away. Papyrus would never look at him the same way. “That tall one is so loud and obnoxious. It's no wonder his only friend is his brother.” A drunk monster snickered. Grillby knew it was just drunk banter but he couldn't help the anger. His flames flickered and danced in annoyance. 

A loud crack shook him from his thoughts, causing some of the bar patrons to look in surprise. Grillby looked down and saw that he had broken the glass cup he was holding. 

“Woah, Grillby! Are you okay?” One of the regulars asked, flustered. The flame monster sighed. 

“I’m fine. I think I need some rest.” Grillby put down the rag and walked to the back. 

-FLASHBACK END- 

It was unusually slow today. There was no sign of Sans, which meant that there would be no Papyrus. Grillby’s SOUL started hurting at that thought. It was Hell when you loved someone and there was no possible way that they would feel the same. 

A faint ringing sound alerted Grillby of a potential customer. Grillby did his best to put on a smile. He looked up and his SOUL did a flip. 

“HELLO MR. GRILLBY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM LOOKING FOR MY BROTHER. HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?” Grillby couldn’t believe his eyes. The object of his affection was in here and they were alone. Grillby internally started to fangirl at the thought. 

“Sorry, Papyrus. Sans hasn’t been here since last night. Do you want anything?” Papyrus pondered this for a moment and smiled. Grillby could have swore that the room had just lit up.

“WELL, I WOULD LIKE A TREAT. I WOULDN'T MIND A MILKSHAKE, IF YOU DON'T MIND.” Grillby chuckled at his child-like glee. “Sure thing. It will be ready shortly.” Grillby walked to the back.

\--------

Grillby couldn't believe it! The object of his affection was sitting in his bar! Grillby tried calm himself. What if Papyrus caught on to what he was planning? Grillby calmed himself down. 

Grillby put all the ingredients into a blender and waited. When the blender stopped, he poured the contents into a cup and added a straw. He took out the cold treat to the waiting skeleton. 

“Here you go, Papyrus.” Grillby smiled softly. Papyrus took it and started sipping on the treat. His face lit up. Grillby’s heart melted. It was only a matter of seconds before the cold treat was finished. Grillby took the cup to wash. Papyrus couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks. 

“GRILLBY, I’M REALLY WORRIED ABOUT SANS. HAS HE SAID ANYTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY?” The flame monster concentrated on all the conversations he had with the smaller skeleton. There was one thing that Sans had mumbled. “He made mentions of something about timelines, DETERMINATION, and Humans.” Papyrus’ eye sockets blinked in confusion. “I WILL HAVE TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT THAT…” Papyrus sighed. “I COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY HE WOULD HIDE THINGS FROM ME. HE ACTS LIKE I’M OBLIVIOUS. I NOTICE MORE THAN HE GIVES ME CREDIT FOR.” Papyrus put a few coins on the table to cover the price of his treat and for a decent sized tip. “Papyrus…” Grillby tried to object. “JUST TAKE IT. I BETTER GET GOING.” Papyrus stood up, his tall body engulfing the flame monster. Papyrus smiled warmly at him. “IT’S NO WONDER EVERYONE COMES HERE. YOU ARE A GREAT LISTENER.” Papyrus flashed him an ear splitting grin. It made Grillby’s SOUL pound. He silently wondered if Papyrus could hear it. Papyrus walked out of the small restaurant and Grillby’s face flushed. Damn, he was too adorable for his own good. Grillby would have to have a talk with Sans about that.

With the object of his affections gone, Grillby locked up for the night. He couldn’t shake the thoughts of Papyrus’s beautiful smile. Grillby made himself a promise that night. He would protect Papyrus from the things that would hurt him. Even if the thing that hurt him was his own brother. With his resolve in place, Grillby cleaned up and went home, his face as stoic as a statue. 

Grillby sighed. Of course he would be on his mind. Papyrus. The tall, handsome skeleton. Of course Papyrus would be on his mind, disturbing his dreams. That smile. That precious, innocent, sexy smile. God, when he fell for Papyrus, he fell for him hard. Grillby tried to push the nastier thoughts of the skeleton away. 

Papyrus would never date him. What did the flame monster have going for him, anyway? This only frustrated him, his flames going blue in his agitated state. Why was he so oblivious?! An idea popped into his head. If Papyrus wouldn’t be his willingly, he could always ‘convince’ him. God, how he wanted to keep the skeleton for himself. ‘Soon.’ Grillby thought to himself.

The memory of earlier fresh on his mind, Grillby chuckled madly. This love, no this obsession, was dangerous. He wanted nothing more than to make the skeleton his. Papyrus was too good for just anyone. He belonged to Grillby. Shadows danced on the walls, the imagery quite terrifying. Grillby’s mindless cackles turned into full blown psychotic laughter. 

Grillby would have that talk with Sans tomorrow. Maybe lure Papyrus back in his restaurant for a while to get to know him better. He didn’t dare touch the gold that Papyrus had given him the night before. 

Grillby couldn’t help the shiver he felt when Papyrus smiled at him, his mind becoming clouded with those dark thoughts again. Thoughts like what he wanted to do with him, what he could do to those that dare hurt his Papyrus. A guttural growl escaped his mouth. Grillby’s features darkened. 

No one would ever come between him and his love. Grillby corrected his look and opened up shop. Definitely tomorrow. Sans would no longer hurt his love. 

~*~

It was unusually quiet. No sign of either of the skeleton brothers all day. Grillby was worried. Sans would be fine. The fragile skeleton was somehow resilient. He was more worried about Papyrus. Papyrus was a cinnamon roll; too innocent for his own good. Grillby nervously tapped on the counter. It was an hour until he closed up for the night. It was unusual for Sans to miss a day in here. Grillby closed up shop early (it wasn’t like he had any customers) to go looking. He stopped by their house and knocked. Shuffling on the other side of the door alerted him of an occupant. He was nervously fidgeting with his zipper. Sans opened the door, his eye sockets heavy with stress and sleep. 

“I haven’t seen you all day. I wanted to stop and check up on both of you.” Grillby said. Sans chuckled. “i took a day off to take care of papyrus. he got hurt last night, grillbz, really badly.” Grillby’s SOUL sunk. He pushed past Sans to go and check up on Papyrus. ‘I CAN’T BE TRUE!!’ Grillby panicked. He opened the door and saw Papyrus covered with bandages and in a state of pained sleep. Grillby ran up and situated his hands along Papyrus’s sternum. The rush of green healing magic caused the skeleton to stir. Papyrus opened his eyes.Tears threatened to fall from Grillby’s eyes. 

Papyrus saw the flame monster and was immediately confused. “GRILLBY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Papyrus asked weakly. The tears that made their way down his eyes stopped at his chin and disappeared. Grillby ran out in a frenzy. Sans chased after the fire sprite. “grillby, are you alright?” Sans was worried. Grillby was acting strange. 

“I’ll be fine, Sans. It just brought back a really painful memory.” Grillby lied expertly. No one could know about his feelings. Especially not Sans. Not right now. “I just need to go home and get some rest. Have a great night, Sans.” Grillby nodded to him good naturedly. Grillby closed the door behind himself. “that was weird…” Sans said to no one in particular. 

When Grillby got home, he hit himself. “How could I be so stupid?!” Grillby growled. He punched a wall, the drywall crackling under the force. Sans was suspicious now. “I need to make my move soon. I need to plan and accommodate for his arrival. Papyrus will be mine!” Grillby smirked. His face was deformed from the cruelty of it. 

Grillby went to his bedroom and put on some night clothes. He was tired from depleting his magic reserves the way he did. That night, Grillby went to bed with a smile and a new plan. 

The morning began with Grillby waking up to the sound of his alarm clock. With a groan, he got up to get started with his day. Grillby grabbed a clean uniform and put it on. He replayed the dark thoughts in his head quite a few times. His normally stoic face twisted into a feral grin. His SOUL pulsed erratically at the thoughts of what he wanted to do to the skeleton that plagued him. 

Sans. The fragile skeleton was more a nuisance than friend. He pretended to be his friend so he could get to Papyrus. So he could see him as often as he could. Grillby tried to calm the palpitations in his chest. Why was he like this? His knees got weak every time he saw Papyrus. Grillby slid down to the floor, his hands clenched tightly at his shirt. He really needed to do something about these desires. They consumed his very being, much like the flames that made up his body. 

Grillby took a moment to compose himself. He got up and dusted off his black pants. He really needed to go open shop; Sans would arrive for breakfast shortly.

Hours had passed from the time he had opened. It was roughly twelve thirty in the afternoon and he had no one inside the establishment.. (Not even Sans.) The day was quite uneventful. Grillby couldn’t help the pangs of boredom he felt. All of his regulars would come rolling in by the evening. The small establishment was empty, quiet. He took a rag and started polishing a random cup, trying to distract himself. It was lonely. 

The sound of a bell alerted him of a customer. He looked up from the cup and his SOUL melted. Grillby dropped the cup when he stared at Papyrus. He was so beautiful. The tall skeleton blushed when he realized the flame elemental was staring at him. “UMMM… MR. GRILLBY, I KNOW I AM VERY GREAT, BUT I AM NOT THAT INTERESTING.” Papyrus didn’t have the heart to tell Grillby that the hungry look that he had picked up on disturbed him. Grillby released a breath that he hadn’t realized that he had been holding. “...Sorry Papyrus… Can I get you anything?” Grillby apologized. Papyrus gave Grillby that perfect smile that he loved oh so much. Grillby let out a lustful growl. It took an extreme amount of willpower for Grillby to not kiss those perfect teeth. The sound of bones rattling shook him out of his musings. 

Grillby wrapped his jacket around the monster before he had time to react. “Papyrus, you’re cold.” Grillby frowned. Papyrus chuckled in embarrassment. “I DECIDED TO COME HERE. IT IS THE WARMEST PLACE IN SNOWDIN. NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus chuckled. “I’m going to go fix you up something to warm up those bones. Stay here.” He instructed. 

In the kitchen, Grillby tried to quiet the thumping of his SOUL. The object of his affections were in the room next door. Today would be the day. Grillby opened up a pill bottle and crushed a capsule up. He sprinkled it in the bowl of soup that he was planning on serving the skeleton. Those sleeping pills finally came in handy, Grillby mused. He did a great job stirring it in. He would finally have the one thing he desired!

Balancing the food on one arm, he opened the door to the bar and set it down directly in front of Papyrus. The skeleton grabbed the spoon and shoved in a mouthful, his features lighting up at the flavor. “WOWIE!! THIS IS SO GOOD!!” Papyrus exclaimed enthusiastically. He shoved in another mouthful of the drugged concoction. When the bowl was empty, Papyrus felt his eyes grow heavy. A yawn made its way out of him, his bones popping as he stretched. 

Grillby’s flames perked up. The medicine was finally kicking in! Papyrus laid his head down on the counter, his bones finding comfort in the heat of Grillby’s flames. Grillby stroked Papyrus’s skull softly. Soft snores echoed in the small restaurant. Grillby cackled madly, the sight horrifying. “Soon my pet. Soon.” He smirked cruelly. 

~*~

A groan escaped Papyrus’s mouth. He oddly felt well rested. He tried to get up but found himself unable. “HUH? WHAT’S GOING ON?” Papyrus tried to move his legs and heard the distinct sound of chains rattling. This freaked him out a bit. He frantically tried to undo his binds, to no avail. “You’re finally awake. You had me worried there for a moment.” A soft voice purred. Papyrus felt his face flush. Papyrus slowly turned his head to the side, his eyes meeting that of the soft spoken bartender. 

“G-GRILLBY…?” Papyrus stuttered. This couldn’t be! Grillby was so sweet, so nice, so innocent. Papyrus’s eye sockets went wide with fear. “IF THIS A JOKE, Y-YOU GOT ME!! NYEH HEH… S-SANS MUST BE WORRIED SICK!!” Papyrus said, his voice quivering. Grillby couldn’t help but growl at the mention of that lazy skeleton. “Why do you care so much about someone who couldn’t be bothered to even tell you anything?!” Grillby scowled. “Why? I don’t understand. Sans withholds a lot of secrets from you. He is always here, drunk. He doesn’t care about you.” He took a second to compose himself. “AND YOU DO??!!” Papyrus said a little louder than usual. 

Grillby gave the tall skeleton a sickeningly sweet smile, his face horrifying. Papyrus’s bones rattled at that. “Yes, I do. I have always liked you, Papyrus. In fact, why don’t I show just how much I like you?” Grillby walked to the bed that held the skeleton captive. The flame monster gently stroked the side of his face. It was loving and serene. Grillby climbed on top of Papyrus, his face the epitome of lust and love. Grillby kissed the sensitive vertebrae, lightly nipping at a particular spot. 

Papyrus closed his eye sockets, his breathing laboring at the unwanted affection. A light orange glow illuminated the room and Grillby moaned once he saw the amount of fear in his new toy’s expression. “G-GRILLBY… PLEASE!” Papyrus begged. It was so beautiful. Grillby climbed off the bed and lovingly kissed Papyrus on the temple. “Be good for me, Papyrus.” Grillby giggled like a schoolgirl. He locked the door once he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bad time ensue.

“grillby! papyrus is missing!!” Sans ran into the establishment. Grillby was wiping a cup when the skeleton waltz in. “Sans, calm down. Did he say where he was going?” Grillby remained calm. Sans shook his head. “no. he just left and i haven’t seen him since…” Sans sat at the stool farthest from anyone. “undyne says that he didn’t even show up for guard training. grillbz, i’m scared.”

Grillby chuckled inwardly. ‘Now you pretend to care?’ He couldn’t help but think. Grillby remained stoic throughout Sans’ meltdown. “Sans, why don’t you go home? You are no help to Papyrus in this state. I will let you know if anything comes up.” Grillby reassured him. Sans looked up at the fire elemental. Sans’ permanent grin faltered. “thanks, grillbz. i really appreciate it…” Sans got up from the stool and made his way to the door. Sans left the restaurant and shortcutted his way home. Sans sat down on the couch and cried for the first time in a while, hoping and praying for a random reset. 

However, Grillby walked to the back and unlocked a hidden door. He looked in at Papyrus, his normally kind smile contorting into one of lust and excitement. “I will protect you, Papyrus. I will be back tonight and we will play a little game. I find that those will pass time fairly quickly. Maybe we can truly get to know each other.” He watched Papyrus struggle. “GRILLBY, PLEASE LET ME GO. I PROMISE NOT TO TELL.” 

Grillby chuckled at him. “Oh, Papyrus. It isn’t that simple.” Grillby stuffed some sort of material in his mouth. Papyrus found himself unable to talk. The look Papyrus saw unnerved him. Just how long had Grillby obsessed over him? “I will be back soon, my love.” Grillby smirked before locking Papyrus back in the room. Tears fell from Papyrus’s eye sockets. There was no way out of this, was there?

Grillby walked back out from the backroom and put on that facade he wore when dealing with his bar patrons. The bar was unusually quiet. 

Grillby took his rag and started cleaning up glasses distractedly. He wondered if Sans would ever suspect him.

~*~

It has been three days since Papyrus disappeared and Sans feared the worst. It was so unlike the tall skeleton to disappear without a trace. His mind wondered. 

“no. papyrus is not dead! maybe he just got lost?” Sans tried to reason with himself. Sans got up from his couch, a determined look stretched on his features. Papyrus would never just up and leave. Something is horribly wrong. Sans would find his baby brother, even if it dusted him. “i’m coming, bro.” Sans said softly, his resolve absolute.

 

That night, Grillby closed his bar down a couple hours early. It wasn’t like he had customers. Sans hadn’t been back since that night Grillby told him to go home. It was bittersweet. The flame monster almost missed his company. Almost. After locking up the doors so no customer could interrupt him, he made his way to the locked door that held his prize. 

Grillby put the key in the door and turned it. He opened the oak door up and took in Papyrus’s sleeping form. The skeleton wasn’t much of a talker anymore. Grillby frowned. He walked over to his love and gently shook him. Papyrus shuffled from the touch, his eyes opening with a terrified expression. “MHPH!” Papyrus couldn’t speak. The skeleton struggled against the bindings on his wrists. Grillby had made sure to use some that would restrict the flow of his magic. Of course the psychopath would make escape nearly impossible for him! Papyrus shut his eyes in hopes that this was one helluva nightmare. 

Papyrus’s eye sockets opened and he blinked. He was still strapped to the bed. This was no nightmare. The insane look Grillby held no longer shook Papyrus up. Grillby climbed onto the bed and curled up next to Papyrus, wrapping a protective arm around him. “Why are you resisting me, Papyrus? I will take care of you…” Grillby purred, gently caressing his spine with a flaming finger. Grillby was being gentle. This really was too much. Papyrus struggled against the flame monster. Grillby growled, tired of Papyrus trying to reject him. 

A loud slap echoed through the tiny room. Papyrus looked at Grillby, his features fearful. His jawline hurt from the force of impact. Grillby had slapped him. “Am I not good enough for you? Tell me, what does Sans have to offer you? All he does is keep secrets and drinks himself to death. I don’t understand why you have so much respect for him. So, why do you want to go back to a place with nothing but secrets and lies?” Grillby growled. Papyrus shuttered at the cold logic. Sans always came home drunk. It was true. Tears pricked at Papyrus’s eye sockets. “You know what? Don’t tell me. It doesn’t matter, either way, because I am not letting you go. Ever. You are mine, you hear me?!” Grillby bit into Papyrus’s cervical vertebrae possessively. It was excruciating, but all Papyrus could do was whimper into his gag. His magic pooled at the wound. Papyrus could feel it. 

“Think about what I am giving you, Papyrus. I would dust anyone for you.” Grillby’s mask of indifference cracked. Papyrus gulped. He was a psychopath. Grillby kissed Papyrus tenderly on the crown of his skull. “I love you, Papyrus. I’m doing what is best for you…” Papyrus somehow doubted that. Grillby was a monster (not even in the good way.)

Grillby snuggled closer to his prize. Papyrus whimpered at the unwanted physical contact. The skeleton couldn’t even fathom what the flame monster had planned. For now, all Papyrus could do was rest and hope that Sans would find him. If he could…

1234567890

Sans searched all of Snowdin and Waterfall. There was no sign of Papyrus anywhere. Sans sighed, his body slumped against an old tree. He was exhausted. It had been a few days since his brother had disappeared. No one had seen the rambunctious young skeleton. Snowdin and Waterfall were dead ends. Sans had only so much land left. 

Morning had came and went, a painful growl reminding the small skeleton that he had not eaten since had gotten up. He decided to go to the one place that brought him some comfort. He decided to go to Grillby’s. 

Sans used his famous shortcut and made it there in no time. He opened the door and saw that it really busy. “yo, grillbz! i would like my usual.” The bar hushed upon the sound of his voice. The fire elemental looked up from the bar and his flames twitched. “...Oh hello, Sans. Any luck?” 

The skeleton froze, his eye lights going completely dark. The seemingly innocent question reminded Sans that he had failed his brother. “no.” Sans whispered monotonously, his face blank. All the patrons felt the tension in the air. It was no secret that Papyrus was missing. Even Undyne had started searching for the ball of energy. 

Grillby brought over a burger and fries. “...Here. On the house.” Grillby put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I will help you find him. I will close the restaurant tomorrow, even. I’m your friend.” Grillby smiled. His mind, however, grimaced at the facade of kindness. 

Sans waved him off. “grillby, you don’t have to. really.” Grillby blinked. “There is no getting out of this, Sans. I insist.” Sans sighed. “thanks, grillby.” Sans snatched up the burger. He ate it in silence. 

“Sans? Are you okay?” Grillby asked, faking worry. Sans tensed, his bones rattling. “no… i just want my brother back…” Sans couldn’t help the tears pricking at his eye sockets. 

Grillby couldn't shake the thrill of it. It was too easy. His brother was just in the next room over. “Sans, go home and get some rest. I will be at your house at seven in the morning.” Grillby said, his voice full of sympathy. Sans sat up from his stool and walked to the door. “thanks, grillbz. you're a true friend.” Sans shut the door behind him. 

With Sans gone, Grillby shut down for the night. He made his last call notice and started his closing rituals. One by one, all his regulars paid their tabs and walked out, praising Grillby for being such a wonderful friend. 

Once everyone was gone, Grillby locked his doors and walked to his secret room in the back. Papyrus was asleep, his face in a state of panic. Grillby gently nudged him awake. “Papyrus. Wake up.” Papyrus groaned. His eye socket shot open. Grillby looked over him, a crazed air about him. Papyrus shook. Grillby took out the gag and spoke up, “I need something from you.”

“W-WHAT?” Grillby’s flames perked up at his voice. “I need your clothes.” Papyrus choked. “MY CL-CLOTHES?? BUT, WHY?” Grillby frowned. “It’s none of your concern. Now, when I take off the cuffs, you will give them to me.” Grillby warned. “A-AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I DON’T?” Papyrus asked, already pretty sure of the answer. “I will dust your precious brother.” 

“N-NO! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME, BUT DON’T HURT SANS!!” Papyrus pleaded. Grillby smirked at the begging. “Oh Papyrus, you act like you had a choice.” Papyrus’s face fell.

Grillby took off the cuffs, his movements almost bouncy. “You have five minutes. Remember my threat.” Grillby sat down some clothes he took from the closet, and locked the door behind him. Papyrus frantically looked for a way out, but Grillby was prepared. There were no windows and no way to escape. He was trapped. Grillby tapped on the wooden door. “Two minutes, Papyrus.” Papyrus quickly took off his famous Battle Body and laid them on the mattress. He put on the clothes that Grillby graciously offered him. It was a plain pair of shorts and a solid orange shirt. 

“Time’s up.” Grillby walked into the room. He saw that the armor was laying neatly in the bed. He scooped up the pile of clothes and placed them neatly in his inventory. “Lay back down.” Grillby ordered. Papyrus did what he was told. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice. Grillby put the magic-inhibiting cuffs on his carpals. “WHY?” Papyrus asked, a slight quiver to his voice. He was obviously scared, but his stubborn nature pleaded with him to get to the bottom of this. The question caught Grillby off guard. “Why, what?” 

“WHY NOW? WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME?” The skeleton asked defiantly. Papyrus's voice screamed for an answer. The answers that the flame elemental had previously given him were simply not good enough.

“...Because I want to protect you, silly.” Grillby answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “FROM?” Papyrus pressed on. 

“Your brother.” Grillby stared him down. Papyrus shuddered at the apathy in his look. “I despise him. He has no consideration for your feelings, he is always drunk, the list goes on. You are too precious to me. I want us to be happy together.” 

Papyrus honestly didn’t know what he was expecting. He had asked Grillby the same question constantly and each time he gave an answer that was different. Despair settled over him. 

“Relax. If you do what I say, you will be happy. Now, I will return tomorrow. You better get some sleep, love.” Grillby kissed his temple. Papyrus settled in the bed, Grillby's words echoing in his head. But, why? Why? That question continued to repeat itself. 

Papyrus felt his sockets grow heavy, unconsciousness threatening to take him. He would figure something out in the morning. For now, he rested. 

\----

Seven o’clock came in no time. Sans couldn't sleep a wink, his mind worrying about his younger brother. Undyne was still looking. She had the dogs on overtime, sniffing out trails that the rambunctious skeleton usually travelled. 

They caught on to a scent. The dogs followed it to deep in the woods. There stood a bright red scarf. Undyne’s face fell. “Papyrus…” 

They all searched even deeper. Bit by bit, they found articles of his Battle Body scattered across the clearing. 

“...Undyne! Take a look.” Grillby was such a big help in this search. He called her over. What she saw made her stomach churn. The top part of his Battle Body lay in the snow, covered in dust. Undyne collapsed to the ground, her normally stoic demeanor changing. Tears fell, sobs choking her. She picked up the white thing, carrying it to Sans. 

“Sans, I-” Undyne couldn't get the words out. “We found Papyrus, or rather, what is left of him.” She held out his body, her hands shaking. Sans’ eyes went dark. 

“Sans, I know this hurts, but-” Sans turned to her, his face full of tears and his left eye glowing a dangerous blue color. “don't even pretend that you know what i'm feelin’. my brother is dead! i have no family! what could you possibly know about how I am feelin’?” Sans fell into the snow, his body shaking from grief. He sobbed, holding his brother's Battle Body close to his chest. It hurt. Sans was truly alone. 

\---

For his plan to work, Grillby needed to scatter the pieces of clothes to make it look like a struggle had occurred. It was a dangerous game, and one that he played with much enthusiasm. He wanted to make it look like Papyrus was dead. After all, who would search for someone declared dead? 

Too bad most of the Royal Guard were idiots. The only problem would be if Undyne had seen him doing this. He placed the boots and leggings a few feet from the shorts. The scarf was disposed of a long time ago. 

Grillby smirked as he did this. It was too easy. Once they found the clothes, the search would be over. Grillby took off his gloves once he heard the distant sounds of footsteps. Undyne wasn't too far away. He walked to the location of where he hid the chest piece. 

“...Undyne! Take a look.” He called out, his voice crackling in the cold. God, he hated Snowdin. The look of horror caused Grillby to smile a bit on the inside. Tears fell from her face, her body shaking. Whether it was from the cold or from the grief, Grillby didn't know. 

Undyne picked up the piece of clothing, her features turning mournful. Good. This was going better than expected. Undyne had taken the clothes to Sans, who’s whole demeanor changed. He was filled with grief, his body shaking as he sobbed. 

Grillby walked and sat beside him. Everything was going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Grillby has some issues. He was planning this from the get go. Anyway, next chapter should be up by next week. I know it's short, but I am not used to writing things above 1.5k |D I am taking a two day hiatus from writing to focus on some personal matters. 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are accepted! Flames will be used to make some nice marshmallows!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grieving, filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The official Update of the Obsession and the Skeleton! I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who have read it and to those who are new to my story! I’m so sorry it’s short but this chapter was more filler and hurt and comfort than anything else! Next chapter is when it will become plot heavy. Let’s just say, the investigation hits home.

Sans had not shown up at Grillby's in two weeks. Ever since they found Papyrus's clothes, Sans finally gave up. There was no telling when a reset would happen, if at all. 

 

Sans was lost. His baby brother was dead. When enough time passes, Papyrus would be nothing short of a memory. Sans wished he would have came home that night. Maybe Papyrus wouldn’t be… Sans shook those nasty thoughts away. He would find his brother's murderer. 

 

Undyne had taken a few day off to do some of her own grieving. Sans had no time. He wanted to find whoever killed his brother. Was he mad? Probably. He would ask around Snowdin. 

 

\--- 

 

Papyrus shuffled uncomfortably. He had no idea how long he's been held here. His bones ache and he stays tired. He just wanted to go home, but escape was impossible. The door opening filled him with dread, a feeling he knows all too well.

 

“Hello, Papyrus.” Grillby carried a tray of food. He sat the food down on the nightstand and undid the binds. Papyrus reached for the food, cringing at the amount of grease. Grillby watched in some sick anticipation. 

 

Papyrus shied away from the gaze, his body rattling. He made no effort to keep it a secret that he was afraid of Grillby. Grillby frowned. He walked to Papyrus and sat down on the bed. “... What's wrong, Papyrus?”

 

“GRILLBY, I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES FOR YOU TO LET ME GO.  _ ANYTHING. _ ” Grillby chuckled, the sound crackling. It was rather unnerving. Grillby stared at him, his face devoid of any emotion. He lowered his head to Papyrus's skull, his warm breath making his captive shudder. “Papyrus, you seem to forget who is really in control.” Grillby felt a sick satisfaction creep on him as he watched Papyrus's face flush. 

 

“No one is coming to look for you. I made sure of that.” Grillby kissed him on the teeth. He took Papyrus's femur into his hot palm. “It's not so bad here, right?” Grillby rubbed soothing circles along the smooth bone. Papyrus whimpered. 

 

“YOU'RE INSANE…” Grillby scowled, the heat in fingers rising until Papyrus was squirming in pain. “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

 

“N-NOTHING!” Papyrus couldn't help the moans of agony. He looked down where Grillby's hand was and grimaced. The bone was scorched. “...I don't like hurting you, you know, but you don't give me much of a choice.” His flames dulled in color. “I’ll take my leave. Just let me do what's best for you.” Grillby shut and locked the door behind him. 

 

When the coast was clear, Papyrus let go the tears that he had been holding. Gross sobs escaped, his bones rattling at the intensity. Of all the people, why  _ him? _ Why did Grillby want him? Papyrus continued to wail until he passed out. 

  
  
  


The next few days were utter hell. Grillby tried to make his new toy submit, but it wasn't easy. The skeleton had a very strong will. Papyrus took to staring at him until he left. Not what he desired, but he could work with what he has. 

 

As part of his routine, Grillby walked into the room to greet his guest. “Good morning, Papyrus.” Papyrus looked up at him blankly. Papyrus had lost all fight within him. 

 

“I have something for you.” Grillby held out something. It was round and a shiny silver color. Grillby undid the clasp on the odd thing. Papyrus struggled when he realized what it was; it was a magic inhibitor. Grillby didn't want to risk his toy retaliating against him. Papyrus's eyes started glowing a fearful orange. No, no, no, NO! This was too much!!

 

When Grillby got the device on his left carpal, Papyrus choked back what one would assume to be a sob. He felt his magic drain into the device, leaving him feeling weak. Papyrus cried out when Grillby removed the gag. “H-HOW COULD YOU…” 

 

“Nothing personal, but it's insurance. After all, you don't want to be chained up all the time, do you?” Papyrus felt cold all of a sudden. Grillby unlocked the cuffs. The inhibitor locked up almost all of his magic immediately.  Papyrus tried to stand up but collapsed underneath his own weight. Grillby caught him, helping Papyrus sit back on the bed. 

 

“...Why don't you rest?” Grillby kissed his prize on the temple, “I will come and bring you some food shortly.” He left after locking the door. 

 

\----

 

Sans woke up with a jolt. These nightmares were getting really out of hand. Something didn't feel right. None of it made sense. Sans had spent  **_three days_ ** looking for Papyrus. His search turned up empty, but the moment his best friend had closed his bar to help, Papyrus's clothes were found.

 

Sans sighed into his pillow. Great. He was starting to suspect  _ Grillby _ of all monsters. The quiet bartender wouldn't hurt a fly! _ ...Right? _

 

Sans got up and headed to Grillby's. He could use a bottle of ketchup. 

  
  


The small establishment was oddly empty. Not even the dogs were there. Grillby stood at his bar, polishing a cup. Sans took his seat at his normal spot. “hey.” 

 

“What's wrong, Sans?” Grillby asked, Sans sighed. “i couldn't sleep. i have too much on my mind…” Sans squirted an obscene amount of ketchup in his mouth, the substance dripping down his mandible. Grillby hoped that Sans didn't see him cringe.

 

“...About your brother?” Sans nodded, tears pricking his eye sockets. “i miss him…” 

 

“...Sans, I know that this difficult. My sister Fell Down a few weeks ago. It can be a difficult adjustment.” Grillby walked around to where the grieving skeleton sat, wrapping his warm arm around him. “I’m here for you.” 

 

_ Lies _ . 

 

“I promise.” 

 

_ How much  _ **_lower_ ** _ can one sink? _

 

“thanks, grillby.” Sans sniffed. 

 

Sans never saw the cruel sneer that Grillby made. Grillby broke the hug. “...How about you spend the night at my place? After all, being alone during a difficult time isn’t the best idea.”

 

“sure, grillby. i would like that very much.” Sans had a genuine smile on his face. “thanks for being a wonderful friend.”

 

“...Anytime Sans.” Grillby smiled innocently.

 

**_How could you betray how you feel?_ **

 

“...Let me finish up the last of my nightly chores and we can be on our way.” Grillby walked past the doors leading to his kitchen. Flames crackled softly when he stopped at  _ that _ door. Papyrus was asleep on the bed. 

 

“Wake up.” He ordered. Papyrus groaned. He looked up and saw all too familiar flames. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?” 

 

“For you to be silent and obedient.” Grillby looked very threatening. “If I hear a peep out of you, you will regret everything.” His voice was very icy, sending chills down Papyrus’s spine. “Don't make me hurt you, love.” Grillby walked up to him and kissed his temple. 

 

“Lay down, so I can strap you in for the night.” Grillby ordered. Papyrus did as he was told without any hesitation. Tears formed and fell, as per his nightly ritual.  _ Grillby didn’t care. _ If he did, he wouldn’t have kidnapped him. Papyrus scowled at the flame elemental. 

 

“There you go… Sleep well, Papyrus.” Grillby winked at him. Papyrus never stopped scowling. 

 

Grillby walked out of the back room and into the foyer where Sans stood. The smaller skeleton looked exhausted. Grillby grabbed his umbrella and walked out into the snow, making sure to lock up his bar. “...Ready Sans?” 

 

“...yeah i am…” Sans chuckled, dazed. Grillby frowned. How long had Sans been up? “...Sans, are you alright? You don’t look well.” 

 

“...’m fine. ‘m fine…” Sans mumbled almost too quietly. “Let’s get you to my place and in bed. I’ll call Undyne in the morning to let her know the situation.” Grillby picked Sans up and carried him on his back. “Y’know grillbz, you’re a great friend. i’m so glad to have you here with me. i don’t know what i would do without you.” Grillby remained silent. It was a long walk back to his home...


	4. Working on fixing up the story.

I know that this isn't usually permitted, but.... I wanna go back and edit this story. I read it for my self and honestly found it rather cringey. I wanna go back and do heavy edits and just redo it. Maybe even find a new name. That being said.... Happy 2019 everyone. <3

-AnonymouslyAnonymous

**Author's Note:**

> I know paps doesn't usually eat at Grillby's but soup has like no grease, so work with me.


End file.
